DuraOninininini!
by An Ordinary Riceball
Summary: This is a haunted story. A haunted love story. It is a story where an attempt at "fun" quickly escalates into something truly morbid, unexpected, and, above all, truly "undesirable" even for the one who seems to surround their self the most by such things. However, the difference here is that this is not just a twisted game of the mind. Instead, this truly is a "game of life". TT
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: This is a haunted story. A haunted love story. It is a story where an attempt at "fun" quickly escalates into something truly morbid, unexpected, uncalculated for, and, above all, truly "undesirable" even for the one who seems to surround their self the most by such things. However, the difference here is that this is not just a twisted game of the mind. Instead, this truly is a "game of life"._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!, nor Heta Oni or Higurashi, which is what this inspired by, along with the original game Ao Oni(which this is based off of)._**

 ** _Warnings: Blood, past repeated character deaths, timeloops, timetravel, demons, and angst, and things of the such._**

 ** _NOTE: Shizuo and Izaya might seem out of character at first(like Shizuo may seem too violent, or Izaya might seem too trigger happy, but I do have plans! There are reasons and Shizuo will show his nicer side soon enough._**

 ** _Also, I know there is already a DuraOni fanfiction but, (not to sound rude, I swear!) I was kind of disappointed with several aspects of it, most importantly the lack of consideration of the relationships of certain characters. So, with that said, I decided to write my own version(there will be some bonding between Shizuo and Izaya, but this version won't be Shizaya)._**

 **Anyway,...**

...

xoXoXoXoXox

This is a haunted story

A haunted love story.

And, well, all stories must begin somewhere and because of something, and this particular one began as a result of some overheard rumors about a haunted mansion.

Most people have heard of such stories, where either an unsuspecting group of people or a group of people that come to challenge the rumors, and others for both reasons, come to the house and, being parts of a horror story begin to notice oddities usually rather sooner than later.

But there was something different about this one mansion in particular; there were rumors that if you could locate the mansion and obtain the 'diary' of the former owner, you could become immortal if you defeated the spirit, which was said to reside there, at its own "game".

Those rumors, in the long run, were what had first led to six specific people standing outside of that very mansion.

And those six people are all either famous, well known and respected, or mysterious figures throughout the cities of Ikebukuro, Shinjuku, and even just Tokyou in general. The names of these six enigmas were known to the majority of Ikebukuro as-

Kyouhei Kadota.

Shizuo Heiwajima.

Yuuhei Hanejima, which was actually named Kasuka Heiwajima.

Izaya Orihara.

Shinra Kishitani.

And lastly, a dullahan which was actually named Celty Sturluson.

From what everybody there seemed to understand, Shinra had heard some rumors about the mansion and, not taking it that serious, thought it would be the ideal vacation for him and Celty on her day off, but had invited several others, some of which still had yet to show up. Most of them assumed that Shinra had also invited Izaya, while Shizuo had apparently came along only because Kasuka had got caught up and got interested in it when Shinra had invited him as well, much to Shizuo's irritation.

As they stood outside of the house, however, only a few of them looked to be interested in the place at the slightest.

"Wow! Who knew? The place is really here, after all." Izaya chirped sarcastically. Shizuo irritably grumbled at that, but Kasuka just nodded, whispering, "calm down".

Celty, at an inhuman speed, typed a message in the PDA which Shinra had given to her as a gift; A PDA which she treasured more than anything, aside from Shinra, with everything she had.

 _[Shinra, I actually didn't believe you were telling the truth.]_ It said, before she began typing again.

 _[I had to see it for myself, because I thought this was just a rumor or a prank or something. But it's actually a real place, so you've earned a little bit of my trust.]_ Celty typed in her PDA and showed it to Shinra, who smiled like a giddy teen when he read it. He immediately tried to hug her.

"Is that so? Ah! That makes me so happy that you trust me a little more, Celty! But I would never lie to you about such a little thing! Although...when it comes to other things like keeping you by my side, I'd go to any lengths for you to stay with me. I'd even become a villia-UNgh!"

 _[Don't say such things like that so indiscreetly!]_ Celty cut him off, punching him in the stomach.

"Ouch! That's my honey Celty, but it really is the truth..."

"Seriously? Looks like it might be rotting on the inside. Oh, I'm gonna kill you several times over later for wasting our time like this, Shinra." Shizuo said as-a-matter-of-factly, seeming to especially catch the attention of both Izaya and Celty, while Shinra smiled a bit troubled, about to speak.

"Kasuka, let's go." Shizuo grumbled, turning around and walking towards the exit of the area. "I want to get away from both that fleabag and that idiot over there before I blow a fuse."

Kasuka didn't budge.

"Aniki, I don't mind it if we were to stay a little while. I-" Kasuka started to say, when Izaya suddenly simpered.

"Hm..."

Shizuo stopped, looking over his shoulder to glare. "Got something to say, fleabag?..."

Izaya sighed, shrugging as he kept one eye nearly closed as if he were winking. "Who knows?~ Well, you see, I was just thinking that you and I are a little alike, Shizu-chan."

"What..."

"In fact," Izaya briefly glanced away, muttering, "I'd burn the memory of this to pieces if I could..."

"See," He then smirked, sighing, as he momentarily closed and reopened his eyes. To one who knew him well, despite his smile, it was obvious that he seemed to be exasperated about something. Before anybody could have said anything, he directly met the fake blonde's eyes again. "I also think that it is terribly annoying that I have to see Shizu-chan's face today. It's not like I wanted a "monster" like you or even your little brother to come along, either."

"...Guys..."

"...Izaya-kun."

"What is it?"

"Oi, you guys, knock it off..."

"...You just called my brother a monster, didn't you?"

"...H-heh?" Izaya scoffed, irritatedly amused.

"Are you _deaf_?" he laughed a bit. " _No_ , I called _you_ a monster, Shizu-chan, _not_ Kasuka-kun, as I have nothing against him, or are you just wanting something to fight me over, hm? You would do that in front of brother dearest, wouldn't you, monster? Now that I think about it, it must have been hard for him, having you as a brother, right? After all, you influenced him so badly to the point that he can't even express himself with emotions. So, I don't think you have a right to talk, _ne_ _Shizuo-kun_?"

"SHUT UP!"

Kadota immediately sighed, as soon as Shizuo tried to punch Izaya(who easily dodged) and was looking around for something to attack with.

"GUYS! Shizuo, Izaya!", The beany hat wearing man shouted, immediately catching their attention. Both Shizuo and Izaya stopped dead in their tracks, and even Celty seemed surprised to see Kadota raising his voice in such a way. Shinra just smiled, edging a bit closer towards her, with an almost downcast look in his eyes.

"Stop acting like babies. After all the trouble we went through to come here, let's go in for at least a few minutes. It's not like it could kill you, right? You too, Shizuo. Your brother wanted to come. Why ruin the opportunity for him?"

Izaya scoffed oddly, as if he could argue against that if he wanted to, but, otherwise, he stayed silent.

"...'che, You're right... Sorry..." Shizuo reluctantly growled. "but I'm only doing this because that fucking doctor involved Kasuka, and, more importantly, because Kasuka wants to. I'm not letting this stupid trip be all for nothing, got that, Shinra?!" Shizuo approached Shinra, catching Izaya's and Celty's sudden gaze.

As Shizuo said that, Izaya watched as Shinra only slightly edged back, smiling exactly like he always did.

 _So happy._

 _So content._

 _So perfect._

 _But **too damn innocent**..._

"Sure thing, Shizuo-kun. I appologize from the bottom of my heart, for real. I really did think this would be fun, though." Shinra slightly edged back, as Shizuo glared at him, walking up to the door knocking, and then easily sliding it open, snapping aloud a "Hello?! If somebody's here, they had better speak up now!".

Kasuka quickly followed behind.

"...Aniki, try to calm down. This is one of the few times that my job allows me to spend with you..."

"I know. Sorry again..." Shizuo then muttered in realization.

"...You seem worked up. Are you okay?"

"I was just wanting you to be happy on your day off, so I don't want to be put into a situation where I loose control of my anger in front of you and screw up again..."

"But you're doing very well, Aniki, considering how much you hate Izaya-san..."

"You think I am? Thanks for your compliments, Kasuka..." Shizuo sighed a bit, before looking down somewhat.

"Well, anyway, I'm also getting some really shitty vibes from this place and I can't help but feel like that doctor and that shit bag is up to something here." he then said, in a quiet voice that only Kasuka could hear.

For a moment before Shizuo had walked into the house, Shinra's eyes seemed to have briefly met Izaya's, before the informant quickly turned away. He then smiled to himself in bravado yet with a huge amount of apparent bitterness as well.

Kadota couldn't guess who this mansion belonged to, but there must have somebody living there, right? Furthermore, if rumors of missing people and ghosts were surrounding it, there was a chance of there being at least a little truth to it, And he felt it was only right to get to the bottom of it in the case that there was something pretty dark going on here, after all.

Shinra and Celty entered the house behind Shizuo and Kasuka.

Meanwhile, Izaya slowly made his way in, checking his phone for something, and Kadota only briefly had the chance to take notice of a far off and somewhat darker expression sitting on the informant's face, before the other man's trademark smirk returned and he sped up to walk toward the house.

"Oi, hold up. Are you okay?"

"Oh, Dotachin~ I didn't see you there~ I'm fine, but I'm not sure why you would ask humble me that~"

"...You bastard, are you plotting something?"

"Huh? You make it sound like I'm always up to something~"

"Well, it's true that you may not always be behind things, but you always have a tendancy to at least slightly involve yourself in things when the possibility arises and use it for your own advantage. So I'm wondering what it is that you're here for. You were never the type of guy that would go to "haunted houses" for simple kicks, Izaya." Kadota expressed his thoughts without hesitation.

"Ah? You think so?" Izaya smirked.

"Well, you're right. You know me so well, ne Dotachin?"

Kadota scoffed his disagreement.

"Anyway, I'm here for several reasons," Izaya finally began to explain. "the main one naturally being to find out the truth behind the rumors of this place. I am an information dealer after all... Anyway, come on! It's not like there are any real ghosts in there, right?"

As he cheerily said that, he pulled Kyouhei alongside him toward the house.

"Hey, stop pulling me, and stop calling me that stupid nickname."

"Why? 'Kyouhei' is such a boring name compared to 'Dotachin'~"

"I don't care. It-" Kyouhei started to argue.

"suits you, Do~tachin." Izaya teased, cutting him off.

"...Shut up. You're beginning to sound like Karisawa now." Kyouhei told him with a sigh.

...

 _Inside the mansion._

It was a lot larger on the inside than they had expected at first sight. However, as apposed to the outside, the walls appeared to be made of concrete.

The front door, though, was an odd and thick metal slide door, and there was only one barred window on each side of the room they were standing in.

"This looks more like some kind of jail house than a mansion..." Kadota stated his opinion.

"..."

Nobody could disagree. It was a very unsettling design. Even the floor appeared to be made of cement.

"Ah, it seems rather clean in here, doesn't it?" Izaya said, before glancing at Shizuo.

"...Or... at least cleaner than you would expect from a _rotting building_ , am I right, _Shizu-chan_?" he smirked.

"You fleabag, are you trying to start something with me? Huh, _Izaya-kunnn_?!"

"Who knows? _Am I_? Either way, even if I wasn't, Shizu-chan would probably take it as a provocation anyway, wouldn't you?"

"...You know what? I made a promise to Kasuka, so 'm fucking ignoring you, to prevent blowing a fuse and breaking somebody's neck in front of him."

"Oh? But you'd do it indiscreetly if you were not in front of him? Alas, isn't that just as bad? Wouldn't that be considered being dishonest with your brother, Shizu-chan?"

"Shut up, flea."

"Aw, you know I'm right-"

"Leave me alone!"

 _Crash._

A nearby flower pot had just been thrown towards Izaya, who gave a smirk of satisfaction and easily dodged it.

The flower pot crashed into the wall and shattered, causing dirt, dead plants, and shattered glass to fall and scatter all over the floor.

"You see. That is how it should be, Shizu-chan. Isn't it so much funner to fight than to get along?"

"You piece of shit, you made me ruin somebody's plant and use violence! BASTARD!"

"SHUT UP!" Kadota finally shouted for the second time that day.

"Why should I?!" Shizuo exclaimed in irritation.

"Dotachin, protect me!" Izaya simpered playfully, moving over beside Kadota. "He's such an unreasonable monster."

"Izaya, are you trying to get Shinra, Shizuo's brother, Celty, and me all killed? Quit trying to antagonize Shizuo." Kadota glared.

"Tch..." Izaya looked away.

As Kasuka watched them, he suddenly found a PDA screen in front of his face. It said, _[You seem neutral... How did you deal with this when growing up?]_

Kasuka looked at the Black Rider and then back at Shizuo.

"I didn't..." he said softly, before she slightly jerked in a slightly fearful response.

He is Shizuo's brother, so could he possibly-

"Because of growing up with _Aniki_ who was constantly over-expressive with his emotions, my mind locked away the expression of my emotions in a way and, over time, I lost the ability to even show my respective emotions as most people would be able to. Since they don't come out like they are suppose to, my emotions will build up until I explode. But, regardless... While I am expressionless and it may look like I am indifferent and emotionless..., I could actually be seething right now, and you would not know the difference..."

 _[I see... Sorry for asking. I hope I didn't sound rude or intrusive or anything like that!]_

"No. You're fine." Kasuka lightly shook his head. "I actually happen to be quite used to it."

 _Right, he's a famous actor, and his brother is also pretty 'famous', too, after all. Of course people would ask and wonder about him..._

Celty then turned her attention back to the two mortal enemies and rivals that her lover Shinra was somehow friends with.

To be honest, not that she would say anything, she was getting very strange, yet extremely haunting vibes from this house. Could there really be ghosts there? Could that possibly be affecting everybody's mood?

 _No, ghosts don't exist. This has to just be me... Though if there are aliens-_

"'Che... Damn it! Can't we just leave this place already? It's really beginning to piss me off..."

"...Are you scared, Aniki...?"

"Scared? N-no, of course not, but I do feel like I'm suffocating in here. It seriously almost feels like there's-"

"Somebody or something watching us." Kadota finished Shizuo's sentence before he could finish it.

"I actually feel the same way." he then admitted, gazing off to the side.

"Ah, so shouldn't we just leave, then?" Izaya said.

"We-"

CRASH.

Their conversation was cut short by a loud sound coming from another room, obviously down a nearby hallway.

"What the hell was that?..." Kadota muttered, glancing in the direction of the sound, his eyes slightly wide.

"It sounded like something shattered. How scary!" Izaya chirped, much to the present annoyance of Shizuo, Kadota, and Celty.

"Ah, Celty, maybe there are ghosts or something here after all! You should stay beside me!" Shinra exclaimed in a way that was hard to decipher if it was a joke or not.

 _[Don't be ridiculous, Shinra! Ghosts don't exist. Anyway, I'm going to see what it was.]_ Celty told them, turning around to walk towards the room that the sound had came from.

"Ah, w-wait..." Shinra called, starting to reach out. "I want to come with you, Celty."

 _[No. You stay here with Shizuo and Izaya. You're the one that seems to understand those two the most.]_

Shinra opened his mouth, as if he wanted to say something, but decided against it, saying something else. It seemed like he understood a secret request she was asking of him. "Okay, Celty... If you say so. Be careful, alright...?"

Celty stopped for a moment, holding out her PDA.

 _[I know. I'll be right back.]_

...

After Celty left the room, Shinra turned to face the others with a smile. However, Shinra was even better than Izaya at faking a smile, so whether it was real or fake could be up for question.

"So, isn't this kind of nice?..." he suddenly mumbled, with an odd nostalgic look on his face.

Izaya scoffed.

"If by 'nice' you mean spending time with Shizu-chan, whom I hate, then yeah, I guess you're right. Which reminds me, did you invite him on purpose to get back at me for something, Shinra?"

Shinra looked desperate. "I wouldn't do something like that, Izaya! I just want to do something with both of you guys like normal friends would."

"I'm not his friend. You know I hate Shizu-chan, Shinra." Izaya remarked bitterly.

"And I've told you before, Shinra, that you need to choose your friends wisely." Shizuo added his opinion.

"For once I have to agree with Shizu-chan." Izaya said slyly.

"But also, who invited Dotachin?"

"I-" Kadota started to speak when-

"AGHHHHH! What the hell?!" Shizuo shouted, stumbling back a bit, looking in unbeffiting terror at something behind the other men. Oddly, Izaya didn't even react to such a sight, however, just like everyone else, he did turn to look towards direction of the stairway.

Kasuka's eyes seemed to widen ever so slightly when he himself turned around to see a huge stark-naked creature stumbling towards them.

"What is that?!" Shinra exclaimed, backing up.

"I don't know, but you guys should run, I'll try to destract it!" Izaya suddenly told them.

"...W-why should I listen to you, you fucking flea?!" Shizuo retorted.

"And why the hell don' I just attack it head-on, instead? Hah, I got a lot of built-up stress I need to release anyway!" he smirked sickly, but suddenly, as the giant approached him, he got an overwhelming and hypnotizing sense of unexplainable fear when looking into it's black pits for eyes.

However, no sooner had it approached Shizuo, who had jumped back, than it advanced towards Shinra, who was the next closest and had just thrown a piece of broken glass at it.

"Over here!" Shinra encouraged, somehow not extremely phased.

However, before it could make contact to hit Shinra, the last thing unexpected happened.

"You're an idiot, Shinra!" Izaya immediately shouted, pushing Shinra out of the way and towards Kadota without any apparent hesitance.

"I-Izaya?!"

The creature lifted its arm to attack Izaya, but the informant gave a huge dark and bitter smirk, bouncing a bit away back toward the stairways to dodge it. "That's right. I'm your opponent now. So catch me if you can."

His eyes appeared to be glazed over as if he was now intensely focused on one goal only, where nobody's words could possibly get through to him at this point.

In an instant, he turned around, running upstairs, the thing following close behind him. A terrifying voice roared out to him, echoing throughout the room, "YoU WoN't EScApE," sending chills down most everybody's spine.

"Bastard, Izaya!" Shizuo suddenly snapped. "Ugh! I bet that jackass is up to something! Ughh! Even so, Celty can take care of herself, so 'm g-getting the fuck out of here, damn it! Let's go, Kasuka!"

" _A-Aniki_..." Kasuka started to say something, but it was no use -

"What the hell?..."

Because Shizuo had already found out.

"Hey! Is something wrong with the door?" Kadota asked, approaching them.

It wouldn't unlock or open.

There was no present keyhole to begin with.

"If they think they can lock us up here, they're sorely mistaken! Those bastards don't know who they're dealing with! I'm freaking Shizuo Heiwajima!"

 _BANG._

Everybody seemed to flinch at the loud sound when Shizuo flung himself at the door and even tried several other tactics, using his hands and feet.

However-

"That's the first time your brute strength hasn't worked for you, ne, Shizuo-san? Guess they must've been prepared after all, hu-" Shinra, started to remark, smiling innocently.

"Do you want to die?!" Shizuo snapped at Shinra, irritated by him obviously and utterly ignoring the atmosphere.

"Sorry!" Shinra shakily smiled.

"I hate to say it, but he's right. We really don't have the time for jokes right now..." Kadota sighed.

"Right... Sorry about that."

"It seems there's another one that has come after us." Kasuka suddenly says, pointing toward a door across the room from the front door.

And sure enough, there was yet another giant - or possibly the same one.

They could hardly wonder if it had killed Izaya, or if Izaya was somehow behind this.

"I-I... shitshitshit!" Shizuo had no clue why he was trembling and felt so useless like that. If his enemy were an actual human being or remotely resembled a human being, he would have likely had no problem fighting them, but this was not a human by any means; it was a real monster. Something that had a very suffocating vibe about it. Just looking at it had forced him of all people into submission, and, without thinking, he turned and suddenly ran off, leaving everybody else to fend for themselves, without a single word other than some panicked and jumbled senseless curse words.

Moments later, before Kadota or Kasuka could say anything, Shinra too had ran off.

"Wait!" Kyouhei shouted after them, before cursing. Now it was just Kadota, Kasuka, and the quickly approaching creature left. Kasuka looked expressionless as always, but Kyouhei looked as if he could read some underlying thoughts.

Now it was just Kadota, Kasuka, and the quickly approaching creature left. Kasuka looked expressionless as always, but Kyouhei looked as if he could read some underlying mood.

"I'm sure Shizuo will be fine. You have any weapons on you?" Kadota asked.

Kasuka shook his head. "Unfortunately, none."

"Here." Kadota said, handing the young actor a large dagger. "Two otaku friends of mine gave me a whole bunch of stuff in my bag. Figured you could use something."

"Thank you. You must have some pretty supportive friends."

"...Yeah. They're really odd, and can hardly decipher fiction from reality but they're okay once you get to know them, I think..."

...

 _In a van._

"Achhoo!"

"Achoo!"

"Oooh, we both sneezed! Somebody must be talking about us somewhere, Yumacchi!"

...

 ** _A/N: Please tell me what you think, ne?... Too dramatic, wasn't it...? Sorry, I really wanna keep this as devergent as possible from the original while still keeping some base to it._**

 ** _Even so, please tell me what you think! Onegaishimasu!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Story: DuraOninininini!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!**_

 _ **Note: Too bad for Celty, that thing looks like some kind of Alien...**_

 _ **Note: This is kind of uneventful, but this will get more eventful when people start meeting up. And I mean the oni in hetaoni seems more like some kind of spirit, and it can certainly disappear when it pleases. There will be some action soon enough, I'm not skipping out, I swear it! ^^**_

 _..._

 _"A... shattered bowl?..."_

Celty had been down four consecutive hallways before she finally came across what appeared to be the main kitchen of the house.

She had entered the room to complete her task at hand, closing the metal door behind her. Upon stepping in, she had soon after felt and heard crunching beneath her foot. Looking down, she saw a ceramic bowl(("He didn't mean a plate, he meant a BOWL" sorrynotsorry)) that had either been crushed or thrown, and considering the loud sound she had came in there because of, she had no reason to conclude that it was the former.

She then stepped up toward the counter top where she assumed it had to have came from, coming to the conclusion that there might have been somebody, or some _thing,_ else in the house afterall. Even so, she brushed that thought aside, while trying to ignore the cold chills currently running up her spine and quickly turned, opening the door to leave the room, now making her way to return to the front of the building. However, when she finally made it there, everybody was gone.

 _"Did they leave?... Great, and to think I trusted them. Guess I should leave too, though..."_ Celty regrettably thought, making her way to the door to try to open it. However-

 _"Huh?"_ she couldn't even get it to budge.

 _"That's strange... There's no door knob or anything... I might could use my shadows to figure something out, but it would be considered rude if I messed something up, right? Guess I'll just have to find another exit or something..."_

As Celty thought that, she started to turn around and as she did, she thought she sensed something in the far off area of her vision, but when she looked, if someone or something _was_ there, it was gone now.

Black shadows flowed from her neck in a way that suggested she was sighing, revealing that she was more tense than she thought she was. _"I'm probably just exhausted. That has to be it, but Shinra is still gonna get it big time for bringing me here!..."_

"Oh, Celty-san, you're back. What caused the crash?" A familiar voice behind her spoke.

She jumped, startled, before turning around, and quickly writing a message on her PDA, shaking.

 _[Kyouhei-kun, where is everybody? I thought you all left me!]_

"H-hey, calm down..." Kadota told her sternly, tightly grasping one of her shoulders to comfort her in a way.

He gazed away a bit, before continuing. "Look, something is in this house and it ain't no human either... The door wouldn't work. Even Shizuo tried to break it down, before running off somewhere upstairs. Heaven forbid knowing where that doctor ran off to... Although,... when that thing was about to attack Kishitani-san, Izaya suddenly pushed him out of the way- said something about himself being the thing's opponent, before running off upstairs with it chasing after him. Shortly after, another one came in here, but before Shizuo's brother or I could attack it, it oddly disappeared... Then Kasuka-san ran off to find Shizuo, before I could even stop him. I was about to follow behind, but I had already lost sight of him, and assumed I probably needed to tell you what was going on. I wasn't really sure what to do _myself_... Sorry..."

For one, she was astounded to hear that Izaya had saved Shinra, but now she was also very worried for her best friend Shizuo who never ran off out of any kind of fear and her lover Shinra. Where could they have ran off to? She suddenly didn't even care to deny the existence of monsters anymore, because they were now the main things on her mind.

 _[No, it's understandable... Your mind is probably just as bogged as mine is, if not more,... Anybody's liable to make the same mistake in this situation... Anyway, we need to start searcing for the others. Thanks for telling me."_

 _"I'm seriously going to kill Shinra for this,"_ She thought. _"Although, knowing_ that _little masochist, he'll probably_ love _it..."_ she thought, sighing again.

"Right..." Kadota nodded, sighing as well, as he then moved to follow her upstairs.

...

 _ **A/N: Please tell me what you think? Please?**_

 _ **Xhleon, Aw, I'm glad somebody's reading. And you ask why? It's simple! It's because I love Izaya just like he loves his humans, and I love to imagine him in so many different situations! What other reason do I need~? Bwahahaha! x3**_

 _ **Salty'M1lkshake, here it is, I'm sorry it isn't much more ;A;**_

 _ **And thank you!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Story: DuraOninininini!, Chapter 3**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!, Ao Oni, or HetaOni**_

 _ **Note: Please forgive me, as I feel so stupid for not knowing that "Kyouhei" is Kadota's first name. I'll have to go over previous chapters and fix that. Sowwy. T~T**_

 _ **Celty: There's no such thing as ghosts!**_

 _ **Everybody: (Says the woman without a head...)**_

 _ **Replies to reviews-**_

 _ **stuffingprize, I'm so glad you're liking it! I hope you can say the same for this chapter as well. And I hope you continue reading! =w=**_

 _ **Salty'M1lkshake - Transitions make things a bit easier for me at times, and I'm really glad you're enjoying the story!**_

 _ **Noizchild Johnson, I'm happy you finally read it. I hope this chapter also satisfies you some as well, and I will take your advice into consideration. And, as I said, I didn't realize that 'Kadota' wasn't his first name! I feel so ashamed of myself, but I think a lot of people have been confused by it as well... :/**_

 _ **( I**_ _ **still need to read more of your Wasteland series by the way xD )**_

 _ **Izaya-sama, I'm glad my story as interested you! 3 And perhaps~**_

...

They had been into several different doors, which were all oddly made of wood along with the floor, as apposed to the first floor.

As soon as they had came upstairs, they also happened to come across a pair of purple sunglasses lying on the ground, which Celty automatically recognized as Shizuo's.

After a few minutes, they entered a bedroom. Naturally, the electric wouldn't work, but eerily enough, there seemed to be an a strange light luminating each of the rooms which made it possible to see things they were absolutely certain they wouldn't have been able to otherwise.

So far, they hadn't came across anybody, and were planning to leave this room as well, when -

 _Clack!_

"... _Shit_... _!_ "

A loud sound suddenly resided from behind the closet curtain, followed by a muffled curse.

Kadota and Celty immediately turned to face the closet, before each other.

"Shizuo, that's you, right?" Kadota forced himself to speak up.

"K-k-Kyouhei?" the suspected voice replied in question. However, Shizuo didn't step out.

"Yeah, Celty is here too." Kadota replied, approaching the voice, alongside Celty.

"Ah, ah, um... Well, that's good... um w-w-what about Kasuka?" Shizuo's voice was obviously shaken, bringing great worry to Celty, who started to reach out and open the curtain before Shizuo came out, his entire body shaking like hell. He nearly fell over.

"..Your brother, I think, ran off looking for you, I _think_ ," Kadota told him, sighing. "but he didn't really make it that clear."

"...Are you serious?" Shizuo sighed. "...I need...to find him."

 _[Shizuo, be careful!]_ Celty exclaimed when Shizuo tripped on his shoe, nearly falling again. She instinctively caught him with the help of her shadows.

"O-oi..." Kadota muttered, watching them.

"S-sorry..." Shizuo mumbled, falling back and leaning against the wall. He heaved a shaky sigh, quickly sliding to the floor, his body still trembling, and his heart rapidly beating in his chest. He was still scared by seeing that thing.

 _"Shizuo may seem really scary and monstrous because of his physical strength and anger, but he's actually very timid... It's just like he has resilience of a small child..."_ Celty thought to herself, with some sort of fondness in her heart at this understanding.

Kyouhei pulled off his large forest-green travel bag, kneeling down in front of Shizuo. He opened it and reaching into the main compartment.

"Here," he said, pulling out an unopened twenty-four-ounce bottle of water, and held it out to him. "drink this and try to calm down, alright...?"

"O-Oh..." Shizuo stuttered, glancing up at him as if confused for a second.

"Thanks,..." he then said, a bit sheepish, reaching out and taking the offered bottle. "and sorry about leaving you all earlier..."

He turned his head away, the guilt obvious on his face, as he twisted open the cap open.

The man in front of him shook his head. "Don't sweat it. _Everybody_ except _Izaya_ seemed to be startled by it as well. You may be physically strong and violent a lot of times, but your violence doesn't define who you are down deep, Shizuo. You can't always be invincible, yeah?"

Kadota then gave the fortissimo a small genuine smile as he said those comforting words.

Shizuo suddenly found himself laughing in agreement. "Ha-ha-ha... Yeah, I guess you're right..."

"but still... thanks again, Kyouhei." he added, wiping his eyes.

Kyouhei smiled a bit, but then made a grim point. "Besides, we don't really have time to get angry at each other right now, anyway, even if we wanted to, you know? There's no telling where the others have went, or what they might have got themselves into."

Celty immediately shuttered upon remembering that Shinra too was missing. She kneeled down beside Shizuo, speedily typing a message. Holding out the device for them to read the screen, she placed her hand on Shizuo's shoulder.

 _[I'm gonna go and take a took around to see if I can find your brother, Shizuo. I need to look for Shinra and Izaya anyway.]_

"Shinra..." Shizuo muttered. "Why the hell did he think to suggest going to a place like this...?"

 _[Shinra's really big on the supernatural... I doubt he meant any harm.]_

"Yeah, I got that much, but where did Shinra hear about this place? Knowing that shitty maggot Izaya, he's probably getting a kick out of this and taking advantage of the situation as we speak... I want to kick both of their asses straight to hell right now... Oh!" Shizuo suddenly jumped, as he remembered something.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled a key out, his hands still slightly shaking. "Celty, I found a key earlier. You think it'd come in handy?"

Taking it, she gave a thumbs up.

 _[Yeah, the key should definitely do so, so thanks! ;)]_

Suddenly, she remembered the glasses handing them to him.

"Oh, my sunglasses! Why'd you have them?" Shizuo asked her.

"We found them when we came onto the this floor earlier." Kyouhei answered the question before Celty had the chance to write her reply.

"Oh, I guess I must have dropped them when running up here. I did trip once. By the way, I kind of want to stay here for a short while longer, if that's okay?... I need to calm down... I feel like I'll really screw something up for everybody else in anger at Shinra or Izaya or even myself otherwise..."

Though it did seem odd that Shizuo didn't want to go with them right away to look for Kasuka himself, perhaps, aside from 'calming down', there was also something unspoken that he had his mind set on, or maybe he needed to think over something to come to a conclusion in an effort to help the entire situation. Even if they were able to round up everybody, they wouldn't be able to leave through the front door. They still needed some way to get out.

Kadota and Celty were both sure that Shizuo had probably picked up on much more than they had, even in his panicked state, so neither of them questioned it. They both easily assumed that there was far more to it than they were aware of, and Celty truly trusted Shizuo on his words when he acted like this, because she knew he was somehow trying to help in his own way, in one way he could, despite her own growing fear of this unsettling place. She trusted and believed that he would be fine, or at least hoped so.

Although,... sometimes Shizuo seemed to get hypersensitive and fixated on odd things; things that nobody else would even think to notice, when he got stressed or irritated, where practically every event in the world would be a trigger to bug him, or set him off. Shinra had once even mentioned his compulsions being there at times simply to get rid of the what he personally _felt_ was the cause based entirely on past experiences.

So maybe it was half-and-half with Shizuo, but still... No, screw what Shinra said. In this case, she would believe in him! They were best friends!

Surely he wouldn't do something so stupid as to attract a bunch of monsters after them or risk causing this house to collapse on everybody in it(it did seem to be pretty old), right? Right!

 _[Take as much time as you need, and try to take some deep breaths for a few minutes. :)]_ Celty told him, before she turned to Kyouhei.

"Celty, I'm gonna tag around with you. I think it would actually be best if I did that." he suddenly said, meeting what would be her gaze if she had a head.

 _[I appreciate your concern, but Shizuo's-]_ Celty started to turn between them, feeling very insecure about leaving Shizuo by himself, when Shizuo waved dismissively, interrupting her.

"I'll be fine. It's not like I'm injured or anything, so don't worry." he told her.

"It's not like I want to leave Shizuo by himself, but we need to find the others as soon as possible, but... first things first. In this mansion, we need to consider _anything_ possible, and if you happened to get hurt, one other thing for certain, even in the real world, is that you wouldn't be able to scream for help." Kadota pointed out the cold fact, with a serious look on his face, sending chills up the spines of all them, including even himself.

 _[You're right... I see your point...]_ Celty admitted, even though she didn't want to, before typing another message. _[_ _Let's go, Kyouhei-san. Be careful, Shizuo! See you in a little while.]_

"...Yeah, you too." Shizuo smiled back, as they left the room and closed the unlockable door behind them. The debt collector then sighed, finally getting up and facing the closet curtain.

His eyes closed for a moment, as he briefly breathed through his nose.

 _Alright_...

...

 _ **A/N: I hope it was good. Please, somebody tell me what you thought of my depictions of the characters in this chapter?**_


End file.
